Uzumaki's Helping Hand
by Poke'boy24
Summary: (Adopted from Chillman22 with a few changes.) Contains: Female Gargoyle Transformation, Lemons, Mind Control, Bashing, and Naruto x Demona x Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 here with another Story.**

**Special thanks to Chillman22 for letting me adopt their story 'An Uzumaki's Helping Hand' but I'll be making a few changes.**

**I DON'T own Naruto or Gargoyles in any shape or form.**

**Summary: It was bad enough that the Wield Sisters sent her to another Dimension, but now Demona have to deal with being reverted to a hatchling sealed inside a Baby HUMAN! But on the bright side, this gives her a chance to create a whole new Gargoyle Clan HER way.**

**Contains: Female Gargoyle Transformation, Lemons, Mind Control, Bashing, and Naruto x Harem.**

**/ / / / /**

Demona could only growl as she was held inside a Barrier Spell created by the Wield Sisters.

"You can't defeat me that easily, I will make these Humans pay for what they did!" Demona hissed with venom in her voice as she held a deep hatred against Humans ever since most of her Clan were destroyed by them.

_**"Still blaming an entire Race over the actions of few."**_ The Black hair Sister started. _**"That's very unhealthy to carry this kind of grunge for hundreds of years."**_ The Blonde added as their hands started to glow with magic. _**"Then maybe a change of pace will do you some good."**_ The White hair Sister finished as they began their spell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!... " Demona cried out as she disappeared in a blinding flash of light causing everyone except the Sisters to cover their eyes.

Once the light died down, Goliath and Angela uncover their eyes to see that their Ex-Mate/Mother was nowhere in sight.

"W-Where did you sent Demona?" Goliath asked concerned and calm not wanting to feel the Sisters wrath.

_**"""The one known as Demona was sent to another place to learn to accept her own faults."""**_ The Sisters said at the same time before leaving the area as Angela could only hope that where ever the Sisters sent her Mother, that it will help change her for the better.

**/ /Konoha/ /**

_**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !"**_ the Kyubi roared as its Nine tails thrashed around destroying anything they hit while fighting against a Giant Toad.

**"Minato, whatever you're doing do it faster!"** the Toad yelled as he was struggling to keep the rampaging Buji pinned.

"Hang on Gamabunta, I almost finished with the Seal!" Minato exclaimed as he finished drawing a Seal on a baby's stomach. _'Forgive Kushina-chan, but as Hokage I must put my Village first.'_ he thought as he completed the Seal.

While all the excitement was happening, no one notice a quick flash of light appear on the Kyubi's back.

"_GGGrrrrr..._ Where did those annoying Sisters sent me?" Demona growled rubbing her head before noticing she was sitting on something big and furry.

_**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !"**_ the Kyubi's roaring got her attention causing her eyes to widen since she had never seen a beast this gigantic. So shocked the Red hair Gargoyle never notice the light enveloping the Buji and her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !... " Demona sceamed as she was sucked into the Seal along with the Kyubi into a Human Baby Boy.

**/ /Unknown Area/ /**

_**Drip... Drip... Drip...**_

"_GGGGrrrrrrrooooooaaaaa..._ " Demona groaned opening her eyes only to find herself in a damp leaking sewer. "_BBBrrrrrrgggg..._ It's really cold in here." her whispered wrapping her arms and wings around herself.

**"What do you expect when sealed in a Baby's Mindscape."** a loud Demonic voice said causing Demona to turn around to see two giant glowing Red eyes behind a large cage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" the Red hair Gargoyle screamed in fear as she fell onto her rear in the low water level of the 'Sewer' while quickly backing away.

_'W-W-Why am I screaming like some scared child? And what is this feeling, i-i-it can't be Fear can it!?'_ Demona thought panicking since she felt fear before, just not this much.

**"QUIET CHILD!"** the voice demanded in a booming tone causing her to shutter.

"I-I-I'm not a child! I'm over a few Centuries old so I demand you respect that!" Demona exclaimed jumping up onto her feet while pointing at the cage with narrowed eyes.

**"FFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me, respect you, HA!"** the voice only laughed causing Demona to puff her cheeks in frustration.

"What's so funny?! I am Demona, Former Co-leader of the Wyvern Clan, Ex-Mate of Goliath, and Mistress of Magic and I demand you stop laughing right now!" Demona demanded with her face having a frustrated pout on it as the voice continued laughing.

**"Guess it must be way passed your bedtime little girl!"** the voice laughed causing Demona to look confused before realizing that her body does seem to feel different as she looked herself over before her eyes widen.

"WHAT IN THE CENTURIES OF MAGIC HAPPEN TO MY BODY?! I look like a Hatchling now!" Demona exclaimed in a mixture of shock and rage as she now look like she was 6 years old again, her clothes changed to a tunic-like dress as they were too big for her now, while figuring that the Wield Sisters must have done this to her.

**"Oh, you mean this Body?"** the voice said getting her attention as her eyes widen as she saw Her Adult body walked into the light but looked completely different.

Her 'Body' looked the same, only taller now being 6ft8inches, except the hair had a more Orange hue, ears were more Fox-like, eyes were Crimson with slit pupils and Black markings around them, and her canine teeth were more sharp. The skin-tone was now Red as well as her wings, her body has a more lean muscular built and her figure being fuller and more curvy with a ample firm I-cup bust, slim waist with a flat toned stomach and visible 6pack abs, wide curvy toned hips, and 9 furry tails instead of a single Gargoyle tail.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _**MY**_ BODY!?" Demona demanded with her face being a deep shade of Red since the 'thing' wearing her body wasn't wearing a thing.

**"Oh this sexy little number? Just something I created as we were both sucked into this Seal."** the 'Demona Double' purred cupping her massive mounds lifting them up and down. **"I have to say, you sure have LOTS of Negative Emotions for such a little girl."** she teased with a grin on her face as she bended over to become eye leveled with the Female Gargoyle from the other side of the bars.

"I demand you cover that Body up for the only time a Lady Gargoyle should be naked is either the time of bathing or mating." Demona growled since that was HER body being revealed quiet a lot.

**"Oh is Baby Girl jealous of Mommy's Body? Don't worry darling, because you'll have a figure like this once you become older."** the Double said teasingly placing her hands on her hips while swaying her body slightly, causing her breasts to move around lightly, causing Demona to growl even more in anger.

"YOU STOP FLUNTING MY BODY THIS INSTANCE! ! !" Demona yelled out flying towards the 'Body Snatcher' only to be pushed back down by her Adult version who started chuckling.

**"You taking me on in a fight, HA! As if a mere child could defeat the mighty Kyubi."** the woman said wrapping her 9 fox tails around her waist so it looked like she was wearing ball gown.

"I am NOT a CHILD! I am an ADULT!" Demona screamed getting back up onto her feet.

**"Adult, Child, either way we are both sealed together inside this Baby Human."** the identified Kyubi said plainly resting her back against the bars.

"Human, I am sealed... in a HUMAN! ! !" Demona exclaimed in fury because of all the places the Wield Sisters could sent her, it had to be a Human.

**"I don't like this anymore than you do little girl, but we have a **_**LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGGGG...**_** time to get to know each other."** Kyubi said bored but she was enjoying the now young Gargoyle tantrumping around the wet watered floor like a headless chicken.

"Why a Human... Why a Human... Why a Human... " Demona repeated to herself as she was in a field position with tears in her eyes as she was haunted by memories of her former Clan Members were hurt by the Humans of the past when she was growing up.

_**'Poor poor Child.'**_ Kyubi thought to herself seeing the Gargoyle Girl having a nervous breakdown before falling asleep, wrapping her new wings around herself like a blanket as she drifted off to sleep.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the end of the first chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the new route I'm doing with this Story.**

**Now the Pairing will be slightly different as it will be Naruto x Demona x Harem.**

**Special thanks to Chillman22 for letting adopt this and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poke'boy24 back with the 2nd chapter of Uzumaki's Helping Hand since I might as well update this Story next.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Naruto or Gargoyles in any way or form.**

**Now before we get to the chapter, let see the Reviews.**

**insanemaelstorm: Maybe try watching the Series either online or on one of those Tv packages like Nexfix or Hulu to see if you like it.**

**Elchabon: Only the future will show as the present is still a mystery.**

**Chillman22: Thank you for letting me adopt this, and yes I will enjoy working on this whenever I can.**

**Now on to the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ / /Time skip, 6 Years later/ / /**

A Six year old Boy was running away from an angry mob made of Civilians and Shinobis carrying sharp weapons as well as yelling outrageously.

This Boy has messy Reddish-Blonde hair with Bluish-Violet eyes and Whisker-like birthmarks on his face. This Boy was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and younger Brother of Mito, Natsumi, and Naruko Uzumaki.

Now why was Naruto being chased by a Mob? Well it started the day he was born, apparently a Demon called the Kyubi attacked Konoha but was defeated and killed by the Fourth Hokage and since he was born on that day, the Villagers think he's the Demon Fox that was now powerless or that him being born brought that Monster to them. Either way, they blame him for all the deaths and destruction that happened.

Now the reason he was out was because his Mother and Sisters were out on a Mission while he was supposed to be staying with his Mother's Sensei, as well as him and his Sisters Godmother, Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin.

Now he was staying with the busty Blonde but she was called to the Hospital for some reason so she took him with her. While there she asked him to wait in the Lobby while she deal with whatever they called her for and before he knew it, one of the Nurses jabbed his neck with a needle and then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was surrounded by the Mob, grinning wickedly while saying how they were 'going to make him pay' and started beating him.

He was lucky to escape with the 'Replacement' technique his Mother taught him so they killed the Nurse that drugged him instead, which lead to him getting chased right now.

But inside the scared Boy's head, two beings were having another argument.

**/ / /Naruto's Mindscape/ / /**

"This is why I hate Humans! They are all nothing but mindless Apes who kill for self-pleasure!" Demona growled with venom in her voice while crossing her arms as she glared at the 'Body Stealing Lady' since she had been trapped inside this Human for Six, SIX, years and her body hadn't changed when she first gone sealed.

**"Agree, bad enough I get imprisoned for the third time and if, and I do mean IF, these idiots do somehow manage to kill the Boy, then you would die as well Little Red."** Kyubi said plainly, not even caring to see Demona's face having a look of terrified shock on her face.

"W-WHHHAAAAAAAT?! ?! ?!" the Gargoyle Girl screamed, her body trebling in immense fear once she heard that. "But won't you die as well!?" she exclaimed since she does not want to die trapped within a human!

**"Nope, when this kid croaks my body will reform in a spend of 10 Years or so. But you child, well you just go bye-bye just like that."** The Vixen Demoness said plainly, snapping her fingers at that last bit causing Demona's eyes to widen in horror.

"Then do something! I don't want to die trapped inside a Human while stuck in a Hatchling's body!" Demona cried out in panic, wondering what she ever done to deserve this… … … oh yeah, right.

Chuckling as she watch the Gargoyle Woman/Child panic like a pervert missing his book, causing a mass of people in the outside world to sneeze suddenly, Kyubi wrapped her tails around the Red head bringing her close to her chest.

**"Ooh is Baby getting fussy, here, suck on Mama's titties to help calm you down."** The Kitsune Woman said in a mock motherly voice as she brought Demona into her breasts, popping one of her nipples into the Gargoyle's mouth as she started sucking.

Demona began calming down before snapping out of what she was doing as she got out of Kyubi's hold and glared harshly at her.

"I-I can't believe you made me s-suck my own b-b-b-BREAST! ! !" Demona said angrily, her face deep red in both fury and embarrassment, as she couldn't what this 'Body Snatcher' made her just do. "I may be stuck in a Hatchling's body, but I am still a WOMAN and I DEMAND to be treated as one!" she added sternly, though the way her cheeks puffed up in anger didn't help her case much.

**"Hey, I've been sealed inside two, TWO, Uzumaki Women so I've been force to feel the same feelings whenever they mated or nursed their Kits. So don't blame me since you are the ONLY thing I have CLOSE to being a MOTHER so don't you dare take that tone with me young lady!"** Kyubi said sternly, her patience starting to break from the six years she tried showing this brat motherly love.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! ! !" Demona yelled back only to be staged by Kyubi's tails before being bended over on the Kitsune's lap.

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK!**_

Kyubi started spanking Demona causing the Gargoyle to cry out in pain.

"W-W-WHAT A-A-ARE YOU D-D-DOING?!" Demona cried out, tears forming in her eyes every time her butt get hit by the Vixen's hand, while she was beginning to feel her insides heat up.

**"Since you want to act like a whining brat, then I will punish you like one."** Kyubi growled as she continued to spank the Gargoyle Girl on her lap.

While Kyubi continue spanking her, Demona was cringing her teeth shut while a blush was beginning to form on her face as she remembered what that warm feeling was.

_'NO! I can't be getting turned on by a simple form of Human Punishment!'_ the Red hair Gargoyle thought since back home, she was the Dominate one along with many of the other Females of her Clan since her Teenage years before becoming mates with Goliath. _'And can that Gargoyle rock a Woman's world… '_ she thought longingly, remembering just have long and rough she and her Ex-Mate would go at it.

Sadly the thought made her insides burn like a raging inferno so when Kyubi's hand hit her one last time…

_**SMACK!**_

"AAAA-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !... " Demona cried out in pleasure as she couldn't hold it anymore as the front of her tunic-like dress as well as Kyubi's lap were soaked by her release, causing the Demoness to widen her eyes as she saw how much the 'Child' was releasing.

After a couple of minutes, Demona's release finally stopped before cringing her eyes shut as she was angry, not at Kyubi but at herself. _'I can't believe I came at a-a-a simple Human punishment!'_ she thought feeling a mix of shame and humiliation since she was a Gargoyle of Pride! So the fact she came from a simple spanking made her realize just how far she had fallen as tears began flowing down her face.

Seeing the Gargoyle cry, Kyubi lift her up as a concern look appeared on her face. **"Demona?"** she asked concern before receiving a kick to the face.

"WHAT?! You already just destroy my dignity by making m-m-me do… THAT!" Demona yelled, her voice hiccupping as tears continue to fall. "I've lost everything, I've lost my Clan to a bunch of Humans, I've lost the love of my Mate and Daughter because of my obsession of revenge, I got sent from my World and into another and getting sealed into a Human Baby, I've lost my Adult body to a Body Snatcher with no sense of shame by being naked for the past years, and now I've lost my Pride as both a Gargoyle and a Woman!" she cried out before looking away.

Kyubi was now feeling sorry for the Woman turned Child as she poured her heart out. **"Demona, I…"** she tried saying before she was interrupted.

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything from you, now just leave me alone so I can pay for my sins." Demona said as she flew off to a corner to be alone.

**/ / /Outside the Seal/ / /**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Naruto scream out in pain as he was repeatedly stabbed by the Mob that somehow manage to corner and capture him in one of the Training Grounds as they all started where they left off at from the Hospital.

The Mob was cheering as they continue torturing the boy so much that they never notice four figures approaching them.

"Yes, kill the Demon! Then we can turn those Bitches he's always around with into our personal playthings!" one of the more Drunk Villager exclaimed, getting cheers of agreement from some of the other Mob Members before getting stabbed from behind by a Sword.

"What's this I see, a group of Idiots harming my precious Sochi? Girls, gut these Pigs!" a Woman said in a sickly sweet tone before pulling her Sword from the drunk idiot, allowing him to fall down dead, revealing herself which cause all the sober Mob members to sweat/peed themselves in fear.

The Woman was Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki, the deadliest Kunoichi whose age doesn't affect her appearance at all. For a Woman in her 40s, she looks more in her early 20s with long Red hair tied in a Ponytail with her Forehead Protector tied around her head as her Violet eyes glared deeply into their souls.

Behind her were her Daughters/Students Mito, Natsumi, and Naruko Uzumaki as they drew their Weapons as the blood bath began as a series of pain filled screams echoed through the night.

**/ / /Uzumaki Manor/ / /**

"I can't believe those Bastards at the Hospital tricked me into leaving Naruto alone." Tsunade said bitterly as she was healing her unconscious Godson of his injuries.

"Tell me about it, everything I threated those Civilian Council Idiots to leave Naru-chan alone but there are always those who can't take a hint." Kushina said in an annoyed voice, crossing her arms as she was glad she and her Daughters got home in a nick of time.

"Well I'm glad you decided to take the Namikaze's funds and Scrolls after Minato's death, who knows what would happen if the Civilians or Elders got their hands on them." The Busty Senju said, causing both of them to shutter at the thought.

"So how is he Tsu-chan? Because I need to teach Naruto how to control the Kyubi's Chakra sooner than I thought." The Red Death asked knowing that the Villagers were starting to get smart and this Mob attack proves it.

"I manage to heal some of the major injuries he received, but now he just needs some rest while his Uzumaki regeneration handle the rest." Tsunade said before getting up.

"Good, now come on because we got some heads to bash at the Hospital" Kushina said getting the Senju Woman to nod before cracking her knuckles as both of them left to put some Staff into the ICU.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the end of another chapter and now here is the Harem list so far.**

**Harem: Demona(Gargoyles), Kushina,Mito(OC), Natsumi(OC), Naruko(FemNaruto), Tsunade, Shizune, Rin, Mikoto, Satsuki(FemSasuke), Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, and that's who I have so far.**

**If you had any suggestions, give a REAL GOOD reason as to why I should add them.**

**See you all next time with more Chapters/Stories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it took a few Months, but Uzumaki's Helping Hands is back with the next chapter! :D**

**And like always, let hit the Reviews before hitting the Story.**

**bayoujmd89: Well wait no more because here it is! :D**

**carneyjarred: Thanks, glad you like the way I've made Naruto in this Story.**

**Spark681: Yes, yes they are and there will be more that follow.**

**Elchabon: Thank for your suggestion on Shion as I'll be sure to keep that in mind.**

**Beastyd22: Glad you like this but the length of each Chapter isn't up to me, it's up to how much my brain can imagine for me to work with.**

**kat1017: Thanks for all the suggestions but some are already in the Harem.**

**Sage of the Azure Phoenix: to answer in order as well as reason.**

**1): No none of Goliath's Clan members will be showing up.  
2): No to Ayame because only Demona will decides on who can become a Gargoyle and she's a Civilian because Demona is too prideful with it comes to personal decisions.  
3): Isaribi maybe as there aren't many pairings with her and Naruto plus I don't think anyone heard of a Sea-Gargoyle before.  
4): Haruna and Toki I'll think about it since those pairings are also very rare.**

**Remember that I DON'T and NEVER will own Naruto or Gargoyles as they belong to their respected Owners/Creators.**

**Now let take flight towards the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

Naruto laid in bed as his Eldest Sister Mito changed his bandages since he was attacked by another Mob, this time made up of her and her Sister's Fanboys and Fangirls from the Academy. Mito is a 16 year old newly ranked Chunin with Red hair tied into two Buns as she wore a Blue Kimono since she was off this week with her Mother and younger Sisters were out on a C-rank Mission as she continued to heal the youngest Uzumaki's injuries.

"This is the third time this Week, why can't those Bakas take a hint that we aren't interested!" Mito growled in anger since all these attacks are getting annoying!

Ever since the Third Hokage Hiruzen revealed that Naruto had the Kyubi sealed inside of him, the entire Village began demanding blood from the whole Family as they blamed the Uzumaki Clan for the attack since the Demon Fox had been within the Clan since Mito Uzumaki Senju, Tsunade's Grandmother and wife of the First Hokage, became the first container. After that every Clan that were friends with their Parents cut all ties with them as she recalled that very meeting.

_/ / /Flashback, 2 Days after Kyubi Attack/ / /_

_The Council were in an uproar as they demanded the Baby Naruto's death._

_"KILL THAT FUCKING DEMON!" a Fat Civilian Man yelled pounding the table._

_"BURN THE BRAT TO HELL!" Fugaku Uchiha demanded with his Sharingan flashing._

_"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Kushina snapped as her hair thrashed around wildly as a 10 year old Mito dressed in her Genin gear was holding her sleeping newborn Brother as she glared hatefully at the Civilians and Clan Heads._

_"But Kushi-chan, that Fox needs to die!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled as she glared at the sleeping baby since many of her Clan Mates were killed during the attack._

_"I agree, it's only logical to kill the Demon Fox while it is still vulnerable." Shibi Aburame said in a blank voice since many of his Clans Insects were wiped out in all the chaos._

_"Then hand the Boy to me as I can mold him into the perfect weapon." Danzo said seeing the opituntity to control the Demon Spawn at his fingertips for his quest of world domination._

_**"NO! ! ! I AM NOT LETTING YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BABY'S HEAD!"**__ Kushina yelled in a demonic voice as her body was shrouded by the remaining Kyubi Chakra within her system._

_"Then you and your whore Daughters shall be executed!" Kizashi Haruno yell as he glared at the Red hair Woman since he was filling in for his Wife who was pregnant at the moment as ANBU Operatives appeared around her with weapons drawn._

_**"BRING IT YOU BAKAS! ! !"**__ Kushina exclaimed with rage as she shot Chakra Chains piecing the ANBU Agents before burning to ashes with the Yo-kai Chakra still within her as she glared at the Council, Killer Intent pouring out of her causing some of the weak hearted Civilians to die from the pressure while the Clan Heads sweat it fear. "Let this be your first AND ONLY WARNING! If any of you dare harm MY FAMILY, I'll be sure to deliver HARSH Retribution!" she growled as her appearance became more feral looking while baring her fangs to get her point across before leaving with her Eldest and newly born Youngest to change the Security Seals on their home._

_/ / /Flashback Over/ / /_

"There, now you rest while I go teach those Lovesick Idiots a lesson." Mito said rubbing her Baby Brother's head before getting up and popping her joints as she left his bedroom to grab her Katana to give those annoying Fanboys and Fangirls a permanent fixing.

While Naruto was sleeping, he never knew that the Seal on his stomach was giving a faint glow as he was about to have a life changing meeting as he entered his mindscape.

**/ / /Naruto's Mindscape/ / /**

Hearing the sound of water dripping, Naruto cracked his eyes open before groaning as he lift himself up. "_Oooaaaggg…_ Why am I in a sewer? Did those dumb Villagers throw me in here again?" he groaned as he looked around noticing that this wasn't the same sewer he been dumped in the past couple of times.

Getting up, he began wondering around until the faint sounds of someone crying caught his attention as he continued onward towards the sound before stopping as he saw something he never seen before.

Sitting in front of him was a Girl with Red hair crying as her face was buried within her knees as she continued to weep. But what surprised him more was her entire appearance as her skin was covered with Bluish-Gray scales as she have clawed hands and feet, wings as big as her body, and a long tail as she continued crying.

"H-Hey… are you okay?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached, eyeing her carefully since he fell for the 'Crying Person' trick a few times before and earlier which lead to today's Mob Beating.

Looking up from her knees, Demona's eyes widen before growling angrily. "YOU! ! !" she yelled as her body shot up as her wings spend open. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT!" she added as she tried slashing him with her claws.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! ?! ?!" Naruto cried out as he began running as the Gargoyle Girl chased after him with the intent to kill.

"YOU HUMANS ARE MY PROBLEM! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK LIKE THIS! ! !" Demon screeched as she glared hatefully at the Whiskered faced Boy as she continue to chase him around his mindscape.

"WHAT DID I DO?! I NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" the Blonde exclaimed before tripping onto the waterlogged floor and tried to get up only for the Gargoyle Girl to stomp on his back.

"Now I'm going to make you pay!" Demona growled as she gripped his shoulders with her talons and began flying around slamming him against the wall and floor a few times before dropping him onto his back. "Now to break out of your vile body!" she growled as she dived down with her foot ready to stomp on his stomach where the Seal was located.

Managing to straighten his head from dizziness, Naruto eyes snapped open upon seeing the Red hair Gargoyle heading towards him. Quickly rolling out of the way which was lucky since the spot he was on cracked when Demona's foot made contact.

_'Whoa! That could have been me!'_ Naruto thought with wide eyes as he saw the Gargoyle Girl glaring at him as she growled and bare her fangs.

_'NO! I've am NOT LOSING MY ONE CHANCE FOR FREEDOM!'_ Demona mentally yelled since she had been planning this breakout for weeks and she was not going to lose this chance!

Before Naruto could even think of anything, Demona in her anger flew straight towards him with her clawed hand glowing with Magic. "GAAAHHH! ! !" the Whiskered Blonde cried as he was pierced by the Gargoyle's claws.

_'NOW!'_ Demona exclaimed as she began channeling her Magic into the Seal causing it to glow brightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" Naruto cried out in pain causing a mad grin to appear upon the Gargoyle Girl's face as she enjoyed hearing his screams of pain.

"Yes! Scream you worthless Human! Your cries of agony are pleasing to my ears!" Demona laughed as she pushed her claws in deeper, neither of them noticing the Seal on Naruto's stomach began crackling.

With Naruto too busy screaming and Demona savoring his agony, the crackling of the Seal grew louder and louder until…

_**CCRRRAAAAKKKKKAAAA-KKAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! ! ! ! !**_

**/ / /Outside the Seal/ / /**

"AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Naruto cried out in intense pain as his body became enveloped in Chakra before exploding as the Chakra blast destroyed everything in his room.

Once the smoke began clearing up, two small figures could be made out as chuckling could be heard.

"_Heh~ Heh-heh~_ HEH-HAHAHAHAHA! YES! FREEDOM!" Demona exclaimed seeing that she was no longer within a damp dripping mindscape as she spread her wings revealing her now naked body as her dress was destroyed during the explosion. "Now I can rest and gather my strength since that trick took every bit of Magic I had, then I where kill every Human starting with this vile Village!" she declared before the sounds of someone coughing caught her attention as she turned around only to freeze in place as her face quickly turned Pink as she saw something she hadn't seen in years.

Once the smoke finished clearing it revealed the Human Boy she was trapped in, only he wasn't Human anymore. Naruto Skin was now covered in Orange scales while his Blonde hair and Whisker marks looked more feral looking. On his back were Wings as big as his body as a long tail laid beside him as his hands and feet were now talons.

Bringing a hand to her chest, Demona felt her heart beating while old urges began to resurface. _'Cute. Gargoyle Boy. Body hot. Need to mate high.' _She thought as she stared at the now slightly younger Gargoyle's naked body since his clothes were vaporized from the explosion before timidly cover her body with her wings and looking away. _'W-What is this feeling!? No! Nonononononononono!'_ she mentally panicked as she quickly realized that this was the same way she felt when she first met Goliath!

While Demona was having a mental breakdown, Naruto groaned as she slowly cracked his eyes open revealing their slit pupils. "_Arg…_ my head…" he groaned as he began rubbing his head before snapping his eyes open in complete shock. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?! ?! ?!" he cried out before spotting Demona. "YOU! ! !" he yelled catching the Girl's attention before tackling and pinning her to the floor with him on top.

Demona's blush gotten worst as her heart beat faster as she felt their bodies touching as well as the position they were in. _'NO! I can't be feeling this way! He's a Human, A HUMAN! ! !'_ she screamed while trying to remind herself that the Blonde on top of her wasn't a Gargoyle, but even though her Body was reverted back to Child age, she still has her Womanly needs as she tried fighting the urge to mate!

**"Well isn't this cute~ Baby's first crush and with wedding bells ringing~"** Kyubi said teasingly catching both of their attention as Demona breathe a sigh of relief as she never been happier to see the 'Body Snatcher' since this was a whole low for her being reduced from a feared powerful Gargoyle to a child with a crush!

"Who are you and how did you get into my Family's Compound!?" Naruto asked, not even bother by the fact that the Woman in front of him was naked since he was used to seeing his Mother, Sisters, or even his Godmother Tsunade since they sometime wear the bare minimum of clothing when they weren't on Missions or have some time off.

**"Child, I am the Mighty Kyubi! And you, Naruto, are now married to my Daughter!"** Kyubi declared with a fanged grin getting both Gargoyle Children to widen their eyes.

"WHAAAAATTTT?! ?! ?! ?! ?!" A Woman's voice yelled out in fury causing Naruto to pale as he slowly turn his head to see his Mother Kushina, shrouded with Kyubi's remaining Chakra, with her hair thrashing around as her face had a very murderous expression.

"K-K-Kaa-san, w-w-when did you get home?" Naruto asked as his body was filled with dread as he felt his Mother's stare fell upon him.

"Just got back since the Mission got finished early before sensing a Chakra build-up as well as the sound of an EXPLOSION coming from your room. I expected that some ANBU snuck in again, not my INNOCENT BABY BOY ON TOP OF A GIRLS GETTING MARRIED! ! !" Kushina yelled as her head became Anime-style huge before shooting her Chakra Chains around Demona and Kyubi binding them and grabbing Naruto's arm! "I WANT ANSWER AND I WANT THEM NOW!" she demanded before leaving to call a Family Meeting dragging the two Female Gargoyles behind her.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's another Chapter done and sorry about the wait. But like I said in those ANs from earlier this year that I wanted to update ALL my Stories before adding the 'On Hold' list to my Bio.**

**Anyway if the Council scene looked familiar, that's because it was based from the first Chapter of the ORIGINAL Jump City Juubi before I deleted it.**

**See you all next time, also Trolls with be dealt with by Demona so be warn! It's her time of the Month and she will NOT HAVE ANY OF YOUR NONSENSE!**


End file.
